Gundam Seed Destiny: Dark Rampage
by Greater Avenger
Summary: The Eternal’s bridge got blown up despite Kira’s best efforts from episode 39. Thinking he had lost Lacus forever, Kira becomes insane, and goes on a mad rampage, leaving a path of death and destruction behind him.


**Gundam Seed Destiny: Dark Rampage**

Ever wished Kira would just blew his top off and go on a maniacal killing spree that would let him kick butt to the full extent of his abilities? Ever wished Kira would just wipe the floor with Shinn and his self-centered attitude? This is the fic for you.

**Plot**: The Eternal's bridge got blown up despite Kira's best efforts (from episode 39). Thinking he had lost Lacus forever, Kira goes on a mad rampage, leaving a path of death and destruction behind him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, or any of the associated characters, etc.

**WARNING**: This will eventually become a very dark, sick, and twisted fic, at which point the rating will be changed to 'Mature'. You will be warned again when the rating changes, if it does. Read at your own risk.

**

* * *

Chapter One: Descent into Madness **

Eternal, docked at Terminal Factory Station

'Captain! Lacus-sama! I found something!' Came the eager voice of DeCosta as he stepped onto the Eternal's bridge. Unfolding a journal, he pointed out his findings to the two addressees.

'Destiny Plan?' Andrew Waltfeld asked in puzzlement at the two underlined words in the diary. 'What is the Destiny Plan? Looks like it might have something to do with genes… But the diary is really sketchy on details.'

'Hmm… Looks like we have run out of leads to follow up here in space, captain Waltfeld', Lacus said in her usual polite manner. 'I think it is time we try that plan I have mentioned earlier.'

'Surely, you don't mean…' Andy replied, knowing full well that she meant it.

'Hai. It is time that my impersonator gets impersonated… for good', Lacus replied, determined. 'Only by getting close enough to Chairman Dullindal will we have any hope of finding about this Destiny Plan of his.'

'But Lacus! Dullindal is a very cunning man. It is almost certain that he'd never share his plans with that imposter, who I think is being manipulated more than anything else anyway', Andy said, trying to dissuade the pink haired princess. 'And surely, he'd recognize you for who you are right away.'

'I do not need to meet him face to face. Simply being in his entourage might give us the opportunity that we need', Lacus replied. 'This is the only option left to us.'

'I really don't think that Kira would…' Andy began, but was interrupted by the alarm from one of the perimeter sensors.

'A reconnaissance configured GINN?' DeCosta said, surprised that he'd been followed.

'Looks like we've been found', Andy mused. 'I suppose there is no point in going after it, its mothership must be aware of our position already. And the units in the factory are not ready yet. We need to evacuate!'

…………………

Several minutes later, the Eternal shed away its camouflage and engaged into combat against the three Nazca class battleships hot on its tail.

'We can't take more of this! I'm going out to drive those annoying ones away', Andy said, getting up from his chair. 'DeCosta, get as far away as you can. don't let them hit the engine!'

'Hai!' DeCosta replied, getting into the command chair. A grenade detonated nearby just at that instant, sending the ship in a violent jerk.

_Is this the end…?_ Lacus thought sadly, clutching absently the diary DeCosta had found earlier. _Will I never get to see you again, Kira?_

At that very instant, a huge explosion rocked the ship, and the lights suddenly flickered off, before coming back on at a much dimmed intensity.

'Main power plant hit!' a bridge officer yelled. 'We're running on emergency power. Engine and weapon system output reduced to 30 percent of capacity!'

'Lacus-sama, perhaps it is best if you get into an escape pod', DeCosta offered through gritted teeth as another blast managed to scorch the outer hull of the Eternal.

'No. I will not abandon those who have remained faithful to…' But her righteous speech was cut short when a violent jerk of the ship sent her flying toward the ceiling (though technically, it was the ceiling that came toward her, it's all relative, after all). Lacus hit her head at the wrong angle, her trademark hairpin coming loose in the process. Though the impact was not severe, Lacus, unaccustomed to violent treatment, still passed out.

'Get her to an escape pod now!' DeCosta yelled to no one in particular. 'Prepare to fire a barrage with all remaining weapons to cover her escape!'

…………………

Outside, the Gaia was fairing only slightly better, being pinned down by enemy fire, though having only lost its beam rifle so far in the combat. Suddenly, Andy's sensors picked up a new contact. Looking at it, Andrew Waltfeld, veteran commander of ZAFT and the Tri-Ship Alliance, couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine at the sight of a nightmare from his past.

There, in all its glory, came the Strike, charging straight toward him, weapons blazing. For a brief moment, Andrew thought he was back in the desert again, about to charge at the monstrosity before him with his damaged LaGOWE. But then, the Strike charged past him, and his enemies were finding themselves a few limbs short. And it was only then that Andrew came back to his senses, remembering that the Strike was his ally now. Shaking his head, Andrew plunged into battle once more, beam saber flashing.

Kira was having a harder time than he anticipated with his old unit. Having become accustomed to the faster responses of the Freedom, Kira's timing were now a bit off with the Strike, causing him to sometimes fire prematurely, before his arm had time to move into position for an accurate shot.

This caused him to miss a bit more than usual, but he still managed to blow the giant cannon of the gunner ZAKU warrior that was about to shoot at the Eternal without any problems. Thinking the threat was gone, Kira moved on to his next target.

However, the said ZAKU simply pulled out its beam rifle from its back and, taking advantage of being left for 'dead' by that old but legendary mobile suit, sneakily zoomed right in front of the Eternal's bridge, its gun pointing straight at a surprised DeCosta.

'Launch the escape pod now!' was all DeCosta managed to yell into the comm. before an explosion ended his life.

Nearby, close to the bridge, two crewmen just managed to hit the eject button on the VIP escape module before being consumed by a wave of leaked plasma.

'Lacus! Nooooo!' Kira cried out in panic and angst as he shot the guilty ZAKU's gun into pieces, and then its head, arms, and legs just for good measure.

But it was too late. The ZAKU had already fired its deadly beam straight through Eternal's ill protected bridge window, somehow managing to score a lucky hit on the only plasma conduit running through the bridge. This had the immediate effect of flooding the entire command center with the deadly superheated gas, instantaneously burning away any organic matter unlucky enough to be encircled in its mist, leaving only metallic trinkets behind as sole proof of the former existence of anyone caught in its path.

'Noooo… Lacus…? It can't be…' Kira froze on the battlefield, not able to comprehend that he just lost the love of his life. This proved to be a bad idea, as an opportunistic ZAKU took a good shot at him with its gunner canon. Kira, still in shock, was only half trying to block the deadly positronic beam, and promptly lost both of his arms in the process.

'Baka!' Andrew came up beside him, catching Kira's somehow still intact beam rifle. 'Snap out of it, Kira! There are still many lives on the eternal that needs protecting! Go aboard and get your new unit!'

Kira simply nodded, still in a daze. He half-heartedly pulled his mobile suit toward the rear entrance hatch, and managed to get pulled in by the emergency docking cables just after getting his legs blasted away from under him by another opportune shot.

Kira did not care about the urgent, almost angry shouts of the crew that begged him to head for his new unit. He determinedly headed for the bridge of the ship. He had to know. Luckily, the scene was not as chaotic as what he had feared, as only crews in normal suits could move about the now very exposed bridge of the Eternal. Kira, putting on his helmet, did not receive any objections as he headed into the area, the crew recognizing him for who he was.

The scene was surprisingly serene. Kira had expected charred body parts strewn about every which way and dried blood covering the once immaculate bulkheads of the familiar command center, with white-hot blazes licking at its every corner. All he found was an area littered with debris of all sizes and twisted metal shapes, but no body or blood can be seen anywhere, and the fires that had charred the various consoles had long died out from being exposed to the vacuum of space. In fact, it was as if no human had been in this zone for eons.

'It was a plasma leak', came a gruff voice of a repair crewman over his suit's comm. system. 'That nasty stuff melts away any bio-matter. See that watch over there? That use to be DeCosta. And see that earpiece over there? That use to be our comm. officer. And see that…'

_Could it be?_ Thought Kira grimly as he tuned the man's morbid ramblings out. Could it be that his Lacus, the most precious person to him in this world, the only person that had kept him sane over the years, the girl that sacrificed her own career and life just to be with him, was now gone from this world without even a trace? Would the world truly deny him that last, parting look upon her sweet and innocent beauty? Would the fates go as far as withholding from him the chance to cradle her body in his arms one last time? After all he'd suffered through, after all he did for the world, can't he even have the chance to properly say farewell to the girl that mattered more to him than life itself?

'No! She can't be gone!' Kira said resolutely, looking up at the vast emptiness of space as if in defiance. And his defiance was met with the most horrifying sight for him at the moment. There, floating lazily in midair as if nothing was wrong with the world, was the cherished hairclip that Lacus wore everyday of her life, its golden reflection still undimmed by the morbid reality around it.

With trembling fingers, Kira reached out and grasped the object, all that was left of his beloved.

And as he touched the golden hairclip, the finality of what happened on the bridge hit him at last: Lacus was gone. _I'll never see her cute smile again… Or feel her gentle touch…_ Kira realized. _Never to hear her voice sing in the night… To have our enchanting talks under the stars…_

As all that he and Lacus had shared together flashed before Kira's eyes, recalled by his own mind as an undesired, yet, unstoppable torment for his failure, Kira sank to his knees, a thousand memories racing through his mind.

Lacus coming out of her escape pod for the first time…

Him and Lacus talking about the war and Athrun…

His ill-planned but successful attempt at returning Lacus to her people…

Him waking up in an unfamiliar setting, only to be greeted by the girl he thought he'd never see again…

Lacus cutely trying to teach him how to properly salute…

Lacus giving him the Freedom, managing to sort the jumbled thoughts in his head into a concrete plan of action…

Lacus kissing him as they floated above Freedom…

Lacus grieving for her father in his arms…

Lacus resolutely making her speech of peace…

Lacus entrusting him with her ring, begging him to come back to her…

Lacus telling him that she will give up her career to be by his side after the last battle…

Lacus cooking at the orphanage…

Lacus singing sweetly under the moonlight, on the beach…

Lacus holding his hand as they sat together, talking and gazing at the stars…

Lacus almost getting killed by a squad of assassins…

Lacus helping him, against the backdrop of a deep sort out his feelings about the war and piloting Freedom again…

Lacus heading into space, assuring him that she'd be ok…

'Lacus…' Kira whispered. 'I failed to protect you… Forgive me…'

_If only I had disabled that ZAKU's main camera as well…_ Kira thought as he replayed the events in his mind, darkly blaming himself for not doing all the things he could have done differently to save the most cherished person he had left on this world. _If only I had Freedom… I certainly would have shot that ZAKU with a few more beams, and take out its head… And Lacus would be with me right now, probably frowning cutely while showing me to my new unit…_

_If only I had Freedom…_

_If only I hadn't been so careless in that battle…_

_No! I wasn't being careless!_ Kira suddenly realized. _I was being too soft! That pilot was obviously counting on me targeting his limbs and head. He didn't even try to protect his own cockpit in our battle! He knew I was never going to deliver a fatal blow, and he took advantage of it!_

_My compassion killed Lacus then?_ Kira let his head fall in defeat. He knelt there, on the exposed bridge of the Eternal, reflecting hard about his realization. _But my compassion came from Lacus… So Lacus was responsible for her own death? Hahaha… That's ironic, hehehehehe!_

'Hahahahaha!' Kira laughed out loud maniacally amidst the quiet and clean scene of death around him. 'The world is so ironic, Lacus! Can you believe that? Hahaha! Hihihihihihi!'

But suddenly, he grew cold and somber, as if realizing some terrible misfortune.

'But the world is also cruel, Lacus!' Kira said to the air, imagining that Lacus was beside him, listening to his problems like she always had. 'The world took you away from me, Lacus! Why? What have I done to the world to deserve such a punishment? And you! After all the sacrifices you made for the world and its people, they reward you by killing you, my dearest Lacus! Is this truly a world that deserve the efforts we make to keep its peace?'

Kira was now hearing little voices in his head.

One of them eerily resembled Lacus' voice, her sweet, melodious words urging him on, telling him that indeed, the world needed to be taught a lesson. That he should wreak revenge in her name, and show the world just how truly devastating he, the ultimate coordinator, can be.

Kira also swore he heard a faint voice resembling Flay's yelling at him from somewhere afar, begging him to not make the same mistake she once did, but he ironically blushed that off as his own overactive imagination.

'So… when I show you mercy, this is how you repay me', Kira mumbled grimly to himself, a sinister smile on his lips, his head tilted down, his eyes hidden by shadows. 'Then I guess it is time for me to stop being so merciful.' He finished, slowly raising his head, a truly spine chilling expression in his eyes.

…………………

After being shown to his new unit by a tired and slightly frantic mechanic, Kira hastily reprogrammed the OS and launched out, still that dark smirk about his face.

'Huh? What is that? A new unit?' A ZAFT ace pilot said, noticing the new arrival.

'It's fast!' His wingman added, also a ZAFT ace. The two veered in for an attack.

Kira didn't pay attention to the approaching threats, however. They were like mosquitoes to his armored skin. He slowly approached the ZAKU that had fired the fatal shot into Eternal's bridge. It was still floating there, headless and missing all its limbs, his comrades apparently too busy attacking the Eternal and Gaia to bother towing it back.

Kira, with his expert control, slowly melted the armor protecting the cockpit away using his beam saber, leaving the pilot exposed to him. With a demented smile that almost reached his ears, Kira delicately pried the pilot away from her seat in the cockpit, holding the girl in his hand for all to see.

The approaching ZAKUs immediately stopped in their tracks, thinking this to be a hostage ploy and not sure what to do in this situation.

'Did you know that you all killed the real Lacus Clyne today? That she's dead because of you?' A struggling voice came over the international channel of all ZAFT units, sounding like its owner was making an effort just to speak calmly.

'That was no Lacus Clyne! You're all terrorists! You killed thousands of innocent people! You will be gunned down like the monsters that you are!' Came their commander's voice, firm and strong, reassuring all the ZAFT pilots that they were doing the right thing.

'He… hehe… hehehe… Hahahahaha!' The voice laughed back. And it was now clear to all listeners that they were not dealing with an entirely sane man. 'Terrorists, you say? You dare call Lacus a terrorist? Do you know how much she sacrificed just so the likes of you would not have to fight another senseless war?'

Here, the ZAFT soldiers began to feel uneasy again, for what the voice said was true enough.

'But now she's dead… You killed her…' The voice started again, in that cold, bone chilling tone that promised nothing good. 'Monsters, huh? Is that what you called us… called her? But you'd be right in my case… For you see… by killing her…' And here, the last vestige of sanity left the voice, 'you've created your worst nightmare!'

And with that, Kira literally pulled the unlucky female pilot apart, limb by limb, slowly twisting her head off last.

'Muhahahaha! Hihihi! I did it, I killed another person in cold blood again! Hehehehe! Haven't done that since I killed Raw LeCreuset!' Came the now obviously insane voice to all the ZAKU pilots, all of whom were still frozen in horror at what happened to their fellow pilot.

'See what you've created!' The voice proclaimed happily. 'Now! Reap the fruit of your own folly!'

'DIE! MONSTER!' Yelled one of the ZAKU pilots. He had been the now limbless, headless girl's boyfriend. His fellow pilots also came to their senses and charged Kira.

'I know how you feel, brotha!' Kira said condescendingly to the boyfriend. 'You can be the first to join her.'

And with that, The Strike Freedom fired a barrage at the ZAKU in question, all beams hitting the cockpit, vaporizing the hapless boy instantly.

Dodging a few shots that came a bit close, Kira calmly launched his DRAGOONs and proceeded to fire all thirteen of his weapons simultaneously, killing 24 pilots with his expert aim that took out more than one enemy per shot.

'One minute? He destroyed 25 ZAKUs and GOUFs in just one minute?' The commander of the task force asked, incredulous.

'Enemy mobile suit still approaching!' Yelled his sensor officer.

'What? Fire all cannons! Shoot him down!' The commander ordered frantically, just now remembering that he was at a disadvantage now.

Suddenly, a jerk shook the ship, followed shortly by several others.

'Thrusters damaged! Ship not responding to navigation!' someone yelled.

'Holst and Caernafon also report loss of navigation control!' someone else yelled. 'All weapon systems down! The fleet is defenseless!'

'Eh!' Was all the commander could say. 'Damage control teams to…'

But his orders were interrupted by that now familiar maniac voice booming over the comm.

'My, my, my… Look at that. Three Nazca class without any weapons and no way to flee… Whatever should I do with you?' The voice was obviously going to respond to his own question. 'Well, I could just leave you be, since you're no longer a threat to me and my ship…'

'Yes, yes, yes. Please just let us be, Mr. Pilot of the Freedom', the commander begged over the comm., much to his subordinates' disgust. 'You've always been known to be merciful! Please just show us the same mercy now…'

'But leaving you all alive wouldn't be very terrorist of me, don't you think?' The voice came back, almost taunting. 'Tell you what? I feel merciful today, so I'll spare your ship under one condition.'

'Anything!' The commander replied cowardly.

'Go back, and tell the people of PLANT exactly what happened here today. Let them know about how you killed the real Lacus Clyne, and how I'll make them all pay! And if you dare to lie or omit a single detail, you can be sure that I'd hunt you and all of your family down, and kill them all!'

'I wouldn't dare', the commander whispered. 'I'll do as you say.'

'Good!' And with that, the voice switched off.

'It's attacking the Holst!' said one of the bridge crew just as a brilliant explosion lit up the space to their right, the unfortunate ZAFT ship having turned into space debris under the precise fire of the Strike Freedom.

The entire bridge crew could only watch in helplessness as Kira went after the third ZAFT ship, mercilessly and systematically piercing it with beam fire until it too, went up in flames.

'What kind of monster would take pleasure in massacring defenseless soldiers?' Someone murmured on the bridge.

'A monster that we created…' Was all the commander could say as he hung his head in shame.

As the Eternal, escorted by the Strike Freedom, slowly started to pull away from the remaining ZAFT battleship, a single, almost unnoticeable escape capsule started its automated descent into the Earth's atmosphere.

And on board, a pink haired young girl, totally oblivious to the horrors that had just been committed in her name, slowly regained consciousness.

* * *

**A/N**: So? How was that for a start? I wanted to do something radically different to give me something to do when I'm taking a break from writing HP fics. Any comments on this fic? Hate it or love it? Anyone not liking the fact that Kira can sink so low?Anyone really love that Shinn will be getting his butt handed to him soon? All your feedbacks are welcome.

Also, since this is a new direction for me, your input on how best to proceed next would be highly valued

So, please **REVIEW!**


End file.
